


Blood and Bedsheets

by missgnutmeg



Category: Dir en grey, Jpop, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drunken revelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> Bah. It's nowhere near as dark as I'd originally intended it to be. Hate this fic. Hate, hate, hate!

Such haunting eyes. That was the very first things Kyo had noticed when he had run into the other man. The dark orbs were obscured by tinted glasses and a few loose strands of black hair, but that did nothing to detract from their intensity. These were the sort of eyes that would delve deep into your soul and make you wonder if you stood up to their silent scrutiny.

It was those eyes that had drawn him to sit next to the other and even buy a drink for him. Kyo finally recognized who the man was as a trim, feminine eyebrow arched heavenwards and he peeked over the edge of his sunglasses.

"Well, I've never been one to turn down free drinks, especially from someone as well-known as you."

Hyde. The famous (or, perhaps, infamous?) vocalist of L'Arc~en~Ciel, as well as solo artist, with a not-so-secret love affair with death. Kyo wasn't sure what to say. He actually felt fairly embarrassed that the other had apparently recognized him much earlier.

However, the short vocalist did manage to regain his composure and order a round of drinks for the both of them. Then he looked to Hyde with a slight grin, "What's a big star like you doing in a backwater dive like this?"

"I could ask the same of you," Hyde answered with a smirk, both playful and sexual at once, upon his lips.

"Drinking?"

A laugh erupted from Hyde as he seemed to approve this reply. He shook his head a little as it died down to a chuckle and Kyo shrugged, his own grin growing a little at the other man's mirth.

"Let's have a few together, then," Was the response from L'Arc~en~Ciel's vocalist shortly before he drained his glass.

 

Approximately 14 beers, 8 shots, a lot of laughter, a cab ride, a bottle of vodka and a drunken stumble later the two men lay together in Kyo's bed.

Hyde's head was nestled on Kyo's stomach and he purred softly while stroking the other's thigh with one hand. A small sigh escaped the man beneath; a combination of alcohol, admiration and plain old-fashioned lust working on his system to make Hyde's playful touches seem downright erotic.

He sat up slowly, Hyde's head slipping down to lie in his lap, and he looked down into the other man's eyes in fascination.

Kyo wanted this man. He wanted Hyde.

Those mysterious dark orbs blinked up at Kyo, then Hyde smiled, his purr mutating into a quiet question. "Can I fuck you?"

Every millimetre of common sense that Kyo owned reminded him that he barely knew this man and that it was a horrible idea, but his lips worked without waiting for his brain's consent, giving an answer that the slowly gathering heat between his legs rejoiced at.

"Yes."

Hyde's purr returned louder than ever at the answer. Shifting himself up, he pushed Kyo down so that he was looking over the pierced vocalist. "I want to lick you all over." He ran his hand over Kyo's chest, fingers tugging at the fabric of the shirt.

Off. It had to come off. Kyo wanted those hands on his bare skin. The dark-eyed man above him seemed to agree, taking out a pocket knife and using it to quickly cut the shirt apart and pull the loose fabric away from Kyo's body.

Kyo gasped in surprise as he felt the cold metal against his skin, not only removing his clothing but leaving a thing red line along his stomach as well.

"Sorry." Hyde mumbled, leaning down to hungrily lap at the bloody trail and draw a low moan from his victim beneath him. Not only was Kyo not upset about being cut, he seemed to find Hyde's tongue against his open flesh to be arousing. His hips bucked towards the other man and his lips released a soft plea of a moan to beg for more.

The man above him seemed more than happy to comply, dragging the knife along the tender flesh of Kyo's stomach once again in order to taste all the crimson fluid that leaked onto the pale flesh. Kyo groaned at this pleasurable pain, finding himself growing harder because of this treatment. And he wasn't alone. He could feel Hyde's clothing-entrapped erection burning through his pants as it pressed against his thigh.

Hyde's teeth sank deep into the flesh before him and Kyo cried out softly as he once again felt the heat of escaping blood. Eagerly, he pulled the other man's face towards him, for a kiss. Hyde bit down into the soft flesh of Kyo's lip, drawing blood, and then forcing his tongue into the willing mouth to lap at the coppery fluid before further exploring the moist cavern.

As they shared their copper-tinged kiss, Hyde's hands caressed Kyo's abdomen, smearing his blood and leaving a few smudged red marks on the sheets below them. Sheets were really the last thing on Kyo's mind at the moment, as he pushed at the edges of Hyde's pants.

L'Arc~en~Ciel's vocalist soon caught the hint, undoing his belt and shoving the unwanted fabric from his hips, underwear soon following it to the floor. Kyo's small hands explored the body of his lover-to-be, stroking the thighs and then moving to grasp the hard shaft. He smirked at Hyde's moans, rubbing him a little rougher, teasing the flesh that he knew would soon be between his legs.

Assuming Hyde ever got Kyo's pants off, of course.

The beautiful man above him seemed to have that goal in mind, but his hands seemed to fumble at each attempt he made. Most likely slipping from being sticky with blood. However, persistence paid off as it so often does and soon Kyo was freed of the constraints that were his clothing.

Some small part of his mind was insisting that it wasn't too late, that he could stop this now. But as he felt Hyde's knife bite into his skin again, he gave into the desire completely.

The new cuts were along the inside of his thighs, and Hyde rubbed his fingers along the wounds while pushing Kyo's legs further apart. Finally, he slipped one of those bloody fingers inside of the waiting man.

It was an odd sensation, feeling Hyde's fingers slicked in his blood penetrating him, but as those fingers began to move and dig deeper, Kyo had no reason to complain. He moaned loudly in pleasure, his spread legs falling even further apart as he shifted himself against the pleasurable sensations. The mysterious man did not complain, his tongue licking the blood on Kyo's stomach again as his fingers continued to move within Kyo.

Kyo squirmed, wanting more, his hands clutching onto Hyde's hips with bruising force and his mouth whimpering for more.

His wishes were soon granted as Hyde's fingers left him only to be replaced by hot flesh. Even though Hyde wasn't overly large, his forceful thrust and the lack of lubrication combined painfully within Kyo to draw a scream from his throat.

But Hyde's hands moved to stroke the cuts on Kyo's stomach, stroking them to draw more blood before claiming Kyo's mouth in another hot kiss.

Kyo pulled Hyde closer, as his muscles finally began to relax, and he rubbed himself against the dark-haired man a little. The dominating man took the hint, beginning to thrust slowly into Kyo. Trying to enjoy it, the small man focused on the feeling of the friction from the lack of lubrication, but truth was that his ass was in burning pain. He bit down on Hyde's shoulder to try and find some release from it as a few tears escaped from the corner of his eye.

Shoving into him again, Hyde was relentless, harder and faster until Kyo let out a shocked gasp. The small bundle of nerves within him had finally been found, and as Hyde pounded against that, he found he could focus upon that pleasure, the pain becoming a dull side-effect to make the pleasure seem that much better. This pleasure only increased as one of Hyde's hands trailed down Kyo's stomach and began to pump his erection in time with the thrusts into his body.

The mixed sensations worked together, sending shivers running along Kyo's spine and he pulled Hyde hungrily against him, moving with the man to gain even more pleasure.

He felt Hyde shudder above him, then there was the hot release of liquid within him, which left Kyo gasping in desire as Hyde collapsed against him. The small man rested only a moment before shifting down, lapping some of the blood off Kyo's thighs and bottom before moving upwards. A velvet tongue trailed along Kyo's length, licking off a few drops of precum from the head before taking the entire shaft into the warm mouth.

Kyo moaned pleasurably, bucking towards Hyde's mouth before finding his hips being forcibly restrained so those pink lips could continue to devour him at their own pace.

Hyde sucked roughly, sometimes grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin, pleasing and teasing until finally Kyo came with a shout. The dark-haired vocalist on top quietly sucked up all the fluid released, swallowing it with only a small grimace of distaste.

When the small man's climax passed, he lay tiredly against the bed with shut eyes. He felt Hyde's hand slowly slide up his chest and then the weight of Hyde's head on his shoulder. Then he fell asleep.

 

When Kyo awoke, he found himself alone in his bed, but he knew the night before hadn't been a dream. Dreams didn't leave one in so much pain.

He sat up slowly, one hand pressed against his temple, and looked around to try and ascertain Hyde's location. Seeing a complete lack of the other man's items, it was safe to say he'd left. Presumably, he'd woken up earlier and gone. Kyo sighed in disappointment, doubting he would ever see the other man again until he noticed a small white business card on his bedside table. It was Hyde's card, the cell phone number was circled and a quick note was scribbled on the bottom, reading: "Next time, less alcohol and more lube."

Kyo put the card back down on the table with a half-smile then gingerly curled himself back into the stained sheets. Fuck the day. He hurt and planned to sleep, regardless of the bloody mess his bedsheets were. He wasn't in much better condition, after all.


End file.
